This invention relates generally to an assembly for collecting and disposing of fluid waste that cannot be retained by the body and specifically to a collection chamber for accumulating liquid waste for later disposal.
Incontinent males require a device for absorbing and collecting liquid waste that cannot be held within the body due to medical or physical conditions. Conventional methods of absorbing and accumulating this liquid waste include the use of absorbent devices worn to capture liquid waste that cannot be held within the body by normal physical means. Such absorbent devices include undergarments, much like diapers, that are worn under outer garments and of which are disposed after becoming saturated with liquid waste. Such garments are bulky and uncomfortable for the wearer and substantially limit the activities the wearer can undertake while wearing the undergarment. Further, even the most well designed absorbent undergarments inhibit actions and prevent the wearer from participating in activities that they would otherwise undertake.
Another type of device to aid incontinent males is a collection chamber device. Collection chamber devices include an expandable collection chamber that accumulates liquid waste for disposal at a later time. A catheter is worn by the wearer and liquid waste is fed into the collection chamber. The collection chamber must be positioned to allow gravity to draw the liquid waste into the collection chamber. For this reason, the specific location of the collection chamber is limited to regions below the pelvis and below the catheter worn by the wearer. Many such devices are currently known and include a collection pouch that is strapped to a leg of the wearer to provide for sufficient gravitational forces to evacuate the liquid waste into the collection chamber. As appreciated, the wearing of a collection chamber around ones leg is limiting and uncomfortable. Further, wearing a collection chamber on a leg would limit a number of activities and prevent the wearer from wearing shorts or many other types of garments which would be worn absent the incontinent condition.
There is also known a device that includes a collection chamber worn around the abdomen region of the wearer that depends on pressure generated by the wearer in evacuating liquid waste to draw the liquid waste from the crotch region upward to the collection chamber secured about the abdomen of the wearer. This device still does not provide the comfort and mobility desired by persons with this affliction. Further, because this device depends on pressures created by the wearer it may not be feasible for all persons with incontinent conditions. In other words, there maybe certain incontinent conditions where the wearer is unable to produce enough internal pressure to drive liquid waste upward from the crotch region into a collection chamber secured about the abdomen of the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to accumulate liquid waste that is comfortable and wearable to allow incontinent males to participate in activities while comfortably and dependably accumulating liquid waste for later disposal.